


our sunshine

by de_la_rae



Series: Stray Kids Oneshots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Rated teen for swearing, Romantic Fluff, Worried Minho, chan is minsung's guardian angel, lee minho is whipped, minsung for life, producer jisung, they cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_la_rae/pseuds/de_la_rae
Summary: Jisung's working late. Again. And Chan's telling Minho to bring Jisung back to the dorm. Again. Why? Because Minho's the only one Jisung will listen to.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray Kids Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720369
Comments: 8
Kudos: 226





	our sunshine

**_channie-hyung:_ ** _jisung’s not sleeping again, can u go get him?_

**_minho:_ ** _why me? it’s always me_

**_channie-hyung:_ ** _ur the only one he’ll listen to_

**_minho:_ ** _ugh fine but this better be the last time_

Minho sighs as he sends the text. He rolls out of bed and trudges around Stray Kids’ dorm to find a pair of slides, preferably his own. After ten seconds of searching, he gives up and settles for Jeongin’s slides and shuffles out the door.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this again,_ Minho thinks. He pulls up his mask a little higher on his nose and stuffs his hands in his hoodie pocket as he walks. The dorms aren’t far from the company, but it’s the middle of the night and it’s freezing. Minho shakes his head as he pulls open the door of the company and finds his way through the dimly lit halls to 3racha’s studio.

The first red alert of the night is that there’s no light spilling out into the hallway from the studio, which would be fine if the door was closed. Except, it’s not. Minho’s chest clenches as he peeks his head in the doorway and sees a lump of gray hoodie curled up on a chair in the dark. Minho can only see the faint outline of Jisung’s face illuminated by the light of the computer screen.

Jisung sighs loudly and throws down the pen in his hand. He shrinks into a tiny ball as he holds his head in his hands. Minho bits his lip as he watches him. It’s almost too painful to see.

“Jisung,” Minho says from the doorway. Jisung nearly falls out of his chair at Minho’s voice and sighs in relief when he sees it’s him.

“Minho-hyung, hi,” Jisung says. He swivels the chair around once with a smile on his face as he asks, “What’re you doing here?”

“It’s past midnight, Jisung, I’m taking you back to the dorm,” Minho says. He pushes off the doorway and heads to the desk. Jisung realizes what he’s about to do and scrambles out of his chair to keep Minho away from the desktop computer.

“Nonono, don’t do that! You’ll destroy all my hard work!” Jisung screeches. Minho struggles against Jisung, who’s surprisingly strong, come to think of it.

“Jisung, staring at a blank screen and groaning isn’t hard work. You’re just torturing yourself,” Minho says. He stops fighting Jisung and puts his hands on Jisung’s arms. Jisung relaxes under Minho’s hands and Minho smiles a little.

Jisung looks up at Minho with his big doe eyes. “How so?”

“Well, when the sun starts coming through those windows over there in a few hours and you still don’t have anything done, you’re gonna feel horrible and you’ll be sleep-deprived and that’s not the best combination for somebody like you,” Minho says. He rubs Jisung’s arms with his thumbs through the material of Jisung’s hoodie. “And you deserve a break.”

Jisung slumps and wriggles out of Minho’s grasp. He flops back down in the chair and focuses on the screen. “People like me can’t take a break,” he says softly. Minho almost doesn’t hear him.

“Whattya mean, ‘people like you?’” Minho asks. He goes to stand behind the chair and leans over the back of it, draping his arms around Jisung’s neck. “You mean workaholic, overly-talented people?” Jisung’s laugh shakes his shoulders and Minho’s dangling arms.

“You know what I mean,” Jisung says. His hand goes limp on the mouse and he slumps in the chair. “It’s just – ” he starts and rubs his face with his hands. Jisung turns the chair so he’s facing Minho and holds one of Minho’s hands. Minho tries to ignore the increasing pace of his heartbeat as Jisung gently and absentmindedly traces circles on Minho’s palm.

“I want to rest, but I can’t,” Jisung blurts out.

“Why?” Minho asks.

“Because – because I’m afraid I’ll fall behind if I do,” Jisung finishes. He doesn’t look at Minho.

“Oh, Jisungie,” Minho says. He wraps his fingers around Jisung’s hand and tugs on it. “Hey, look at me.” Jisung reluctantly raises his head and meets Minho’s eyes. “I know in your eyes you’re never going to be enough. I know, I’ve been there,” Minho starts. “But you’ve got to remember you’re not the only one who sees you. STAY sees you and adores you no matter what. Our members look at you and wonder how we got so lucky. I look at you and – ” he stops. Jisung raises an eyebrow like he’s waiting for Minho to continue. “You – you get the idea,” Minho finishes.

“No, I wanna know what you think,” Jisung says. He gets up from the chair and stands only inches away from Minho. He squeezes Minho’s hand, the one he’s still holding, and whispers, “I wanna know what you think of me.”

For once Minho’s glad Jisung forgets to turn on the lights because the darkness is doing a great job hiding his flushed cheeks. Jisung’s face looks different in the darkness: sharper, but soft where the faint light finds its way to his cheeks and the tip of his nose.

“What I think of you?” Minho says, his voice shaking. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. When he opens them, Jisung’s still standing in front of him, waiting. “Han Jisung, I think the fucking world of you.” Minho reaches for Jisung’s other hand and squeezes both his hands. “I don’t know how someone can be so talented and funny and handsome at the same time, but here you are. Ever since I met you, I thought ‘I want that guy to be my friend,’ and maybe – ” Minho stops and looks down at his feet. He wiggles his toes in Jeongin’s slides to avoid making eye contact with Jisung.

“Maybe what?” Jisung says, prompting Minho. He ducks down and finds Minho’s eyes even though Minho’s purposely not looking at him.

Minho lets out a nervous laugh. “And maybe – maybe more than that,” he confesses. He swings his and Jisung’s hands between them. He dares a glance up at Jisung. What’s surprising is that Jisung looks somewhat serious.

“Are you,” Jisung starts and shakes his head, “Hyung, do you like me?”

Minho laughs. “What way am I supposed to like you, Jisungie?” Jisung snorts.

“Can’t believe you’re turning that question on me,” Jisung says. Even in the dark, Minho can see he’s smiling. Minho finds himself smiling too.

“I should think the way I like you is pretty obvious,” Minho admits, squeezing Jisung’s hands. Despite Minho’s confession, Jisung doesn’t move away. _Is it possible…_ “But now that we’ve got that out of the way,” Minho says, “what way do you like me?”

“I should think that’s pretty obvious, Hyung,” Jisung says. He stands up on his tiptoes and presses his lips to Minho’s quickly and steps back. Their hands drop and Minho just stands there, lips slightly parted, looking at a shy Jisung with his hands behind his back and looking everywhere but Minho.

“Was that…” Minho stutters. He touches his lips with his fingers like he’s making sure it was real.

“Yeah,” Jisung says after a moment. His eyes finally meet Minho’s again. They’re sparkling.

Minho reaches one hand out to Jisung. “Let’s go?”

Jisung smiles wide and grabs Minho’s hand, interlocking their fingers. He rests his head on Minho’s shoulder as they walk out of the studio. Besides the time Minho found out he’d be debuting with Stray Kids, he’s never been happier. Nothing like Jisung could make his heart smile like this.

~

“So, in thirty years when we’re married and everything, can I tell people that on our first date you took me to get convenience store ramen and chocolate?” Jisung asks, his mouth full of noodles.

Minho snorts. “Absolutely not. I will take you on a proper date when it’s not two a.m.” Jisung nestles his head in Minho’s lap and stretches his legs out on the couch in Stray Kids’ dorm. Minho sets down his food to play with Jisung’s hair, combing his fingers through the strands. Jisung closes his eyes and hums as Minho’s fingers work out a soothing routine on his scalp.

“That sounds nice,” Jisung sighs, “but for the record, tonight was pretty nice too.”

Minho chuckles and hums a response. He turns to lean against the arm of the couch and holds Jisung between his legs with Jisung’s head resting on his chest. He focuses on running his fingers through Jisung’s hair, the food long forgotten.

Minho’s not sure how much time has passed, but faint little snores are coming from Jisung, along with a steady rise and fall of Jisung’s chest. Minho sighs and drops his hands. He pulls the sleeping Jisung a little farther up on his chest so he can rest his chin on Jisung’s shoulder. He closes his eyes thinking, _Just a few minutes, then I’ll get us into a proper bed._

But he’s so tired, and Jisung is so warm. And the couch isn’t even that uncomfortable anyway.

~

For once, Chan’s the first one up. He rubs his eyes and crawls out of bed to find a morning snack. What he doesn’t expect to see is Minho and Jisung sleeping on the couch. _At least Minho managed to bring him back,_ Chan thinks.

He goes a little closer to shake the two awake. Jisung is sprawled out on top of Minho and Minho’s legs look like they’re caging Jisung in so he doesn’t fall off the couch. Chan smiles. He smiles even wider when he spots two hands falling off the couch, intertwined.

_So they finally got it figured out,_ Chan thinks. He backs away from the couch and goes hunting for a snack. _Maybe I’ll let them sleep a little while longer._

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% based on jisung's bit about writing 'sunshine' (a whole queen and a bop and a half) on the 'intro: cle levanter' video (which y'all should watch, by the way, even if you've seen it, cuz skz start getting real philosophical on us).   
> anyway, i might post another minsung oneshot before i start a longer fic i have planned hehe.   
> hope u enjoyed this fic! have a great day/night and stay safe, positive, and wash your hands!


End file.
